


Miraculous Ladybug One Shots/Drabbles

by LarryAnimeFreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryAnimeFreak/pseuds/LarryAnimeFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just simple one shots of our favourite show Miraculous Ladybug</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good evening M'lady" I turned around seeing a black cat grinning at me from the other side of the roof.  
"Chat, what are you doing here? It's my turn to patrol tonight" and I was just going to to that. At least until a certain cat passed my way.  
"What, can't blame me for wanting to spend some time with you on this purr-fect night. Besides isn't it way more fun if we patrol together?" he flashed me one of his signature smirks. I'm never in hell admitting this to him but he was right. And i do like spending time with my kitty cat even if he does annoy me to pieces with that puns I choose to ignore.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on" I smirked to myself as I leaped from the building.  
"Wait you're actually allowing me to go with you?" I could practically hear the smile on his face as he started to follow me.   
We were jumping from roof to roof not really talking much just the occasional small talk. There weren't any akumas tonight and the city seemed to be peaceful so in a matter of hours we ended up on top of the Eiffel Tower looking at the beautiful Paris laying below us.  
"You know they don't call Paris The city of love for nothing" Chat said while turning to me. I didn't say anything, I just nodded not taking my eyes of the beautiful sight.   
We were quiet for a few minutes until I decided to speak up "It's really beautiful isn't it?"   
I felt Chat sigh beside me.   
"Yeah, you really are" he said so quietly I think it wasn't meant for me to hear. But I did and for some unknown reason it caused blush to rise to my cheeks. Maybe it's because no one ever said anything like that before. Sure, Chat was always flirting but it was all games. This time it felt like he meant it.  
"Thanks Kitty" I smiled blushing even more red.  
His dreamily gaze soon turned into a shocked one. Blood rushed to his face and I thought I was as red as a tomato until I saw him.   
"Wait you heard that?! Euhh.. My Lady.. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I really didn't -" I cut off his rambling with a kiss to his cheek. I don't know what came over me but he looked really cute rambling like that.   
I know it didn't mean anything I still love Adriend even though he doesn't notice me. At least i think I love him.  
Chat's eyes went wide. He looked like he was trying to say something but he was choking on air. I couldn't help but start laughing. That seemed to shake him out of his trance.   
"Great now you're laughing at me" he mumbled visibly embarrassed. "No, Chat I didn't mean it like that" I tried to be serious but a few giggles escaped me.  
"Of course not" he mumbled. I was caught by surprise when he turned to me and sighed dramatically.   
"My feelings are hurt there's nothing you can do about it!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes laughing. He was sooo overreacting.  
"You hurt my feelings Bugaboo" he put his hand over his heart just for the dramatic effect. Then something glittered in his eyes like he just got an amazing idea. He leaned really close and pouted.   
"Kiss it better?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him off me but I couldn't help a smile creeping on my face.  
"How am I supposed to kiss your feelings?"   
He shrugged. "You could kiss me and I promise to tell them to stop being hurt"  
I laughed at how stupid that sounded but decided to tease him anyways.  
"Well we really don't want your feelings to be hurt so i suppose" I played along trying to hide my smirk but probably failing.  
"You're serious about that?" he sounded overly excited.  
"Sure, why not?" I leaned closer and he did the same. He closed his eyes but i kept my open. At the last second I lifted my head and kissed him on the nose. He pulled away shocked.   
"Heeyy, I was expecting a real kiss you know" he pouted. I smirked.  
"Oh look it's getting late i should probably go" I went to stand up but something pulled me down right on the certain kitty's lap.   
"Oh no, you don't" and with that his lips were on mine before i could protest or do anything. But for some unknown reason I didn't pull away. I felt him purr into the kiss and it made me smile. I don't know how long it lasted the only thing I remember is us both coming apart for air and his smirk as he told me:  
"Now you may go home M'lady. But don't expect we won't be doing that again tomorrow when I'll next see you"  
And he sure kept his word.


	2. Ice-cream Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette end up hanging out while spying on Alya and Nino.   
> Paring: Adrienette

''Mind telling me why you're late, again?''   
Alya suspiciously eyed her best friend. ''Eh...you know.. My grand-mère was visiting! She just showed up at our door like two hours ago and it would been rude to not at least say hello."Marinette smiled apologetically at her friend while scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.   
It wasn't really hard to tell that she was lying like the wind but Alya decided to drop it. Instead she just sighed.   
''We were supposed to meet up 30 minutes ago... but nevermind as long as you're here now I have something to tell you...'' she trailed off.  
''What is it?!'' Marinette asked excitedly.   
''Nino asked me out! We're going to the movies tomorrow!"  
''What?! Oh my gods Alya I'm so happy for you!I know you've liked him for some time now." Marinette exclaimed genuinely happy for her best friend.   
''Oh and there's one more thing.. I kind of invited him and Adrien to meet us in the park in.. 5 minutes."Alya said, proud to come up with a plan like that.   
''You what?! You know I can't even form a single sentence around Adrien and now you expect me to 'hang out' with him?! Aghh!!'' Marinette covered her face in her own embarrassment.  
Alya nodded "You can do it girl. I believe in you. Now let's go, we're going to be late'' and then she basically dragged her best friend out of the coffee shop and to the park.  
On their way there Marinette was thinking of a way to get out of this. And not just because she was afraid of embarrassing herself infront of Adrien -she was actually dying to spend some time with him - but because she was trying to be a good friend to Alya. She knew her best friend wanted some alone time with Nino. So she came up with a plan.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park something else was going on. ''Adrien, dude you've gotta come with me! You know how nervous i get when i have to talk to girls alone!'' Nino exclaimed waving his hands infront of Adrien's face desperately.   
"Nino I'm really sorry but I can't. Last minute photoshoot'' the blonde model lied easily. He knew some alone time with Alya would be good for him. He was crushing on her since the animan accident.   
Nino sighed, feeling defeated. ''Fine, but if I screw this up, I'm blaming you''  
Adrien flashed him one of his famous smiles. ''You won't. You can do this''   
They fist bumped and Nino took one last deap breath before heading towards Alya who was standing on the other side of the park, surprisingly alone. Wasn't Marinette supposed to show up?   
Meanwhile Adrien took off in the other direction. But he didn't go to a photoshoot like he said he would, no, he decided to spy a little on his best friend. So he made sure no one saw him and then creeped behind some bushes so he could clearly see Alya and Nino without them seeing him. But he wasn't the only one with that idea. He heard some rustling on his right.  
"A-Adrien? W-what are you d-doing here?" The blonde's eyes met with a surprised and 'a little freaked out' Marinette crunched down a few feet away from him.   
"I could ask you the same question'' he said raising an eyebrow at her.   
''Euhh.. I was just.. Picking up flowers for my new design.. Heh''   
Adrien wasn't convinced, but it wasn't really his place to judge since he was also hiding in the bushes probably looking like a weirdo himself.   
''Em.. Cool? Well i was actually spying on my friend Nino there. He really likes that friend of yours, Alya. Wait is that why you're here?"   
Marinette mentally facepalmed.   
Of course that's why he's here. He's just looking out for his friend!  
"A-actually yes. It's why I'm h-here also" she looked at the ground blushing like crazy.   
Why did she have to always stutter around him?!   
She was surprised to hear him laugh. "Great minds think alike" he winked at her and she almost fainted on the spot.   
"Anyways, looks like they might be here for a while" he gestured to the pair talking on the bench.   
"So what do you say we ditch the hideout and get some ice-cream while we're at it?" the model smiled innocently like he didn't know he almost killed Marinette with his words.  
Her thoughts went wild.  
Oh gods, did Adrien just ask me out?! Well tehnically no, since we're already outside but ice-cream with my long time crush? Dreams do come true! Someone pinch me!   
She didn't notice that while she was lost in her thoughts Adrien was still waiting for an answer.  
"Marinette? What do you say?" he tilted his head to the side looking extremely cute in Marinette's opinion.  
"Yes!!!" she then realized she might've sounded a little overly excited.   
"I mean uh sure, if that's what you want" she then recovered while turning redder than Nathanaël's hair.   
Adrien chuckled thinking Marinette looked really cute babbling like that. Then he scolded himself.  
What the hell am i thinking? My heart only belongs to my Lady.  
But he couldn't deny that Marinette was indeed cute and if it wasn't for ladybug he'd probably go for her.  
"Shall we go then?" he smirked at her offering her his hand so she could stand up. She took it and thanked him while still looking like a tomato.  
They took a turned towards the nearest ice-cream shop and got some ice goodness while talking about absolutely everything. Marinette was glad that she somehow stopped her stuttering and Adrien couldn't stop thinking about how great it was to hangout with her when she acted more like herself.  
"You know Plagg, Marinette actually has a lot in common with Ladybug. Even though she acts so shy she's really passionate and confident about the things she loves" Adrien sighed to his kawami while waiting outside the ice-cream shop for Marinette.  
"Oh really?" Plagg said uninterested munching on some camembert Adrien got him. "I totally don't see it" he replied sarcastically. You see, he could always sense Tikki in Marinette's bag so of course he knew she was ladybug. But it wasn't his secret to tell.  
"They're both so.." the blonde model sighed "fascinating"  
"Don't tell me you're also falling for Marinette" Plagg rolled his eyes secretly smirking to himself.  
"My heart will always belong to my Lady but she doesn't seem to return my feelings. And i think i kind of like Marinette" that was true. He noticed her the first day they met. She was the only one who didn't treat him like some kind of celebrity and he liked that. He was just to afraid to let himself get to know her, because it felt like he was unfaithful to his true love.  
"Plagg i really don't know what to-"   
"Who are you talking to?" Marinette looked at him weirdly. He didn't see her coming. "Uh? No one just thinking out loud" phew nice cover up.   
"Oh okay" she smiled at him and that smiled reminded him of someone. She just couldn't remember who.   
"Oh great, just great" Marinette sighed frustrated. Adrien looked up and noticed it started to rain. Then he spotted an umbrella near the shop's door. It was leaned on the wall and looked like no one was using it.   
I'm sure they won't mind.   
He picked it up, opened it and slowly handed it to Marinette. She blushed and took it.  
"I feel like we've been in this situation before" he smirked refering to the day they first met. Marinette could swear she saw that smirk before but it definitely wasn't on Adrien.  
She just blushed some more thinking of that day. It was the day she fell for him.  
"Well we better get going, it's getting pretty late" he sighed not really wanting to leave her. She just mumbled a smal "Yeah" and they were on their way towards Marinette's parents' bakery - Adrien was nice enough to offer to walk her there.   
And the only difference between this day and the other one is that now they were walking near together instead of Marinette standing alone under the umbrella while staring at Adrien leaving.  
"I had fun hanging out with you Marinette, we should do this more often" the blonde smiled. Marinette almost fainted.  
"Y-yeah me t-too" then she kind of recovered. "And yes I'd love that"  
Adrien smiled and leaned down to kiss her on cheek as a goodbye. Marinette froze and she couldn't move. His lips lightly touched the skin on her cheek when the wind picked up and a booming voice sounded through the whole Paris.   
"I am Thunder! Fear me!"   
Adrien eyes widened. "Euh gotta go! See you at school" he smiled apologetically and ran off.   
Marinette didn't really have time to think about his weird behavior as she ran inside to transform.   
Time to save Paris again.  
"Tikki spots on!"   
"Plagg claws out!"


	3. Maybe that's what love feels like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette drives herself crazy, thinking she will lose Chat if she doesn't return his feelings as Ladybug. He proves her otherwise.

Crying. She heard crying. The faint sound of someone sobbing was coming from an ally below.  
Marinette, transformed into her alter ego Ladybug was just swinging away on her yo-yo after another akuma battle when she heard it.  
Couldn't risk another akuma attack, she thought to herself coming to a stop.  
She dropped down in direction of the voice and was surprised to see a boy around 12, looking up at her with big green eyes filled with adoration and disbelief.  
That green eyes reminded her of someone and she surprised herself that her first thought wasn't of Adrien but of Chat Noir. She shook the thought out of her head and took a step towards the boy.  
"Hello" she said with a kind smile and watched as the boy's eyes sparkled with excitement that replaced the sadness that was not long ago present.  
"What's your name?" she asked him kindly.   
"J-ay.. My name's Jay" he answered shyly but then recovered enough to form another sentence even though she wasn't sure if it was meant for her to hear.  
"I can't believe you're really here, talking to me" she decided to answer anyway.  
"Of course I am. So Jay can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked, refusing to ignore his tear strained cheeks.  
"It's.. it's nothing" he quickly wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.   
"It's just.. this girl - no never mind I don't want to bore you with my problems" he looked away ashamed.  
"Jay look at me" she waited until his eyes were focused on her again and then continued. "You're not boring or bothering me in any way. It was my choice to come here right?" sure, it was to prevent another Hawkmoth victim at first, but now she was finding herself genuinely concerned for the boy.  
She kneeled down next to him. "So tell me, what's wrong?"  
Jay took a deep breath, calming himself down. "I'm gonna sound like a wimp for this but.. It's a girl. Two girls actually"  
"Go on" Ladybug encouraged him with a warm smile.  
"So I like - liked, I liked this girl. She's really pretty and nice to everyone. I've had a crush on her since I can remember. But she never showed any interest in me. That never bothered me though" his voice was becoming louder and more confident as he talked.  
"I was always spending time with my best friend who I found out has a crush on me. But I r-rejected her and we fought. We haven't talked in days and I really miss her. I might even like her but i think i blew my chance by running after the one who will never like me back. And in the end I think i lost the person who meant the world to me" he sobbed.  
Marinette's breath hitched. The situation seemed awfully familiar, but she decided to ignore it. Instead she put one hand on Jay's shoulder, reassuring him.  
"Look, I don't think you ruined anything. You should just talk to her, maybe you can work something out?" she offered.  
She watched as his lips slowly curled into a smile.  
"Yeah... Yeah! You know what? I will! Thank you so much Ladybug" he exclaimed.  
A beep signaling she was about to detransform broke the excitement.  
"Jay, I'm really sorry but i have to go. I truly wish you luck with that girl...?"  
"Hannah" he smiled.  
"Well i really wish you luck with Hannah" she gave him one last smile before her yo-yo pulled her away from him. The last thing she heard was a faint 'thank you', and it made her happy she could help.

But despite that cheery greeting Marinette couldn't sleep that night. She was tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position. But that wasn't the only thing that kept her awake.

I blew my chances by running after the one who will never like me back.  
Adrien.

She tried to get his words to leave her mind. No, that's not right

I lost the person who meant the world to me.  
Chat.

No! She jolted up now wide awake breathing heavily. She couldn't let that happen. Everytime she thought of that sentence it was accompanied by an image of her partner, Chat Noir turning away from her, disappointment written all over his face. He gave up on her. After all this time of her rejecting him, turning down his love, he gave up. They couldn't even be friends.  
She couldn't let that happen. Screw Adrien, it's not worth losing Chat. He meant too much.

Thosd thoughts never left her mind. Not even as she was swinging on her yo-yo, this time for patrol. Tonight was the night she was finally going to accept Chat's love. She wasn't sure she wanted it, but if they get together, she can't lose him.

"Evening, M'lady" she turned around seeing Chat already reaching for her hand to kiss it, and this time she didn't pull away. He gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything. They started their daily patrol. He kept flirting like usual, but she didn't scold or reject him. Sure, she didn't flirt back but she hoped not rejecting him was enough. He kept giving her weird looks but kept quiet until the end of their tour.  
"Have I ever told you how purr-fect you are M'lady?" Ladybug was already planning a sassy remark or an eye roll but she held back. You can't lose him. If you reject him every fime, he will eventually give up and won't even talk to you anymore.  
She gritted her teeth and smiled politely. "Thank you, Chat"  
He came to a sudden stop and it kind of forced her to stop also. "Okay, Ladybug what's wrong?" he looked genuinely concerned.  
She furrowed her eyebrows in fake confusion. "What to you mean Chat? I'm fine"  
"No you're not. You're not acting like yourself and you're-" no, he needs to stop I can't have him angry with me!  
She did the only reasonable thing. She kissed him. Or tried to, at least. He dodged the last second.  
Oh no, he already hates me. Tears started to form in her ocean eyes. I'm too late.  
"Why won't you kiss me, Chat?" she whispered barely holding back tears.  
He looked at her wide eyed. "M'lady trust me I want this more than anything, but not like that. Something got you to act this way and I can see it's hurting you" he took her hand in his. Again, she didn't pull back but this time, because it felt good not because she felt like she shouldn't.  
"So please, would you tell me what's wrong?" those sparkling green eyes staring into her own gave her the courage to nod.  
"I-i met this little boy.. Two days ago, I think.." and she told him about their talk. She told him how she couldn't stop thinking about it and how it slowly drove her crazy. She mentioned another boy she likes but left out names. And lastly she told him how she was afraid of losing him when he gives up on her.  
He was quiet the whole time she talked. She was a crying mess at the end but he didn't say anything, he just held her and let her finish. When she was done he looked deeply into her blue ocean eyes he fell for and started talking with so much confidence and passion, she believed him on the spot.  
"M'lady I will never leave you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I love you too much to give up on you and I don't care if it takes ages for you to feel the same way - screw it I don't care if you never do! We could both be married, with kids someday and I would never leave your side. I'll always be there when you need me. Even if you never accept my love, it doesn't mean I'll stop giving it. And I would hate myself if you were forcing yourself in things you're not comfortable with. I don't want you kissing me if you're not wanting it the same way I do. I don't want to force you in a relationship. What we have is enough for me. If it ever grows into something more, great. But don't force yourself into anything. It would kill me.  
And don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere" his words were filled with so much love she couldn't help herself but start crying again.  
His eyes started to fill with worry. "Oh god, did I do something wrong!? Ladybug, I'm so sorry I didnt-" he started throwing his apologizes but she cut him off by tackling him into a hug. Slowly his arms wrapped around her petite body.  
"You stupid cat, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just.. I didn't think anyone cares that much about me"  
It pained him to hear that. Of course he cares about her! How could she possibly think otherwise.  
"Of course I care about you M'lady. I love you" she started sobbing again not letting go of their embrace.  
"I love you too, Chat"  
And even though their words had a different meaning, at the end, maybe they weren't so different. They just didn't realize it.  
And maybe, just maybe, they at least realized that that's what love feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette going all crazy in this chapter, sorry if you're not into that but it is kind of fluffy at the end I guess? Anyway hah hope you like it :)  
> ~A


	4. Finding out (LadyNoir/Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumarry: There's a school picnic coming up along with a little gift exchange. Marinette's sad because she thinks she wouldn't be able to give Adrien a gift, but what she doesn't know is that just being her might be a gift itself.

"Alright, class? May i have your attention please?" the buzzing voices of classmates talking amongst eachother slowly died down at the sound of their teacher's voice. Their science proffesor was standing infront of the class with her hands on her hips.   
She sighed in relief.  
"Good. Now that you've all calmed down, I have some news for you. As you all know, this school year's slowly coming to an end. And since this is your first year here you're probably not so familiar with some minor traditions. Every year there's a picnic our school hosts along with some others. There will be food, drinks, picnic games and it'll last as long as a normal day in class. So that means no classes for the day." there was cheering erupting all over the room.   
The whole day without classes? How fun is that?   
"There will also be a gift exchange. It's a tradition here at our school. Each of you will get a classmate you will bring a gift to on that day. Something small and simple noting too pricey, please. Oh, and the picnic's next Thursday so that means a week from now" the class nodded at their teacher's words and started quietly whispering to eachother, wondering which person they'll get. That question was answered quickly enough when they each got a paper with a person's name on it. 

Marinette frowned at the piece of paper in her hands. The name on it was not the one she was hoping for. She really wanted to get Adrien, but her Ladybug luck wasn't on her side this time.   
"Who'd you get?" her blogger best friend was already peering over her shoulder trying to see whose name was on it. Her excitment toned down though, when she saw that the paper didn't say Adrien.  
The name on the paper was Sabrina.   
"Hey girl, that's alright. You can still get him something you know. You don't need an excuse for it" she offered. Marinette smiled at her. "Yeah, I know" she then decided on a change of topic. 

"Who did you get?" 

Alya smirked, a playful smile on her face. "Nino," she said. Nino and Alya were kind of at the not-quite-dating-yet-but-openly-liking-eachother state of their relationship at the moment, so getting him was kind of convinient.   
Marinette offered a high-five to her best friend. "Nice! Soo,.. what will you get him? A kiss maybe?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggesticaly and leaned over. Alya laughed and pushed her away.   
"No...I don't know, haven't decided. What are you planning on getting for Sabrina?" Marinette shrugged. "Not sure yet. Maybe a hat or something? I know we're not really friends but I still want to get her something nice, you know?"   
Alya nodded. "Okay that's settled then. And as for the lover boy-"   
"Alya! Shushh" Marinette quickly hushed her best friend before anyone could overhear them talking. The readhead only laughed and turned towards the proffesor who was once again giving instuctions for their work. 

 

\------Time skip to end of school day ------

"Ugh, Tikki I'm exhausted" the words sounded muffled as the secret heroine plopped down on her bed, burying her face in the pillows. The little kwami giggled, flying over and landing next to her Miraculous holder.   
"I know but we still have to patrol tonight. Remember the last akuma attack? That one was nasty" the little ladybug shuddered all over her tiny body.  
Another sigh could be heard from the bluenette as she forced herself to slowly stand up.  
"Tikki, transform me!"   
Marinette immediately felt a rush of energy wash over her body giving her a wave of excitement and confidence.  
That's better !  
In a matter of seconds she was on the roof of a certain building waiting for a certain cat to show his tail. Minutes passed and he still didn't show up. That's weird. Chat's never late.   
Marinette was getting up, ready to go find her partner when she heard something shift behind her. There's only 2 logical explanations - Chat or Akuma. She was pleasantly surprised when she found her partner's green eyes staring into her own.  
"M'lady I apologize for being late. I was buying a gift" that caught her attention.   
"A gift?"   
"Yes my school has that picnic gift exchange thing and we are required to bring a gift to a classmate. I'm sure you heard of it, most high schools attend the picnic. Unless you're not in high school?"  
Marinette's breath got caught in her throat. She forgotten how to breathe. Chat goes to her school. Sure there were many different schools attending the picnic but their school was the only one with the gift exchange, she was sure of that.  
"Ladybug, are you okay?" Chat's voice brought her back to reality.  
"Fine!" she squilled before composing herself.   
"I mean sure, I've heard of it" she offered him her best not-at-all-awkward smile hoping he wouldn't dwell on her previous reaction.  
He seemed a little surprised but decided to let it go. "Soo.. You're comint to the picnic? I'll see you there?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.  
Marinette shook her head laughing. "Yes you'll see me there, you just won't know it's me" she winked.  
Chat seemed to realize something. "Oh right.. we're going as our other-selves. Sorry forgot about that" he flashed her an apologetic smile.   
She just laughed. Silly kitty.  
"So if I won't know who you are I won't be able to give you a gift"   
Marinette didn't want to mention that he couldn't just choose a person he'll bring a gift to. Looks like Chat wasn't listening in class today. She shuddered. The thought of Chat going to the same school - maybe even the same class - as her was so surreal it gave her a headache just thinking about it. She decided not to dwell on it now.   
Chat however wasn't paying attention as he was rambling on, mostly to himself.  
"I still want to get you something tho,.." he turned so swiftly Marinette' almost fell of the rooftop, startled.   
"I know! Wait here, I'll be right back" before she could say anything he was out of sight.  
Well that was weird, she thought crossing her feet in front of her. She didn't know why he was so determined to get her a gift but waited anyways. Some time went by until he showed again, this time with a small box in his hands.  
"Here" he smiled, holding it out for her. She shook her head. "Chat I can't except that. Knowing you, it's something way too pricey and I have nothing to give you in return. Besides, there's no special occasion" she put her hand over his, lowering it.   
"Please, take it. I've had it since last Valentines. I really want you to have it" he looked at her with pleading eyes she just couldn't refuse.  
She took the box leaning over to kiss his cheek. He seemed pleasantly surprised.'  
"Thank you" she said opening the box. Inside there was a small bracelet with two small pendants on it - one with a small ladybug one it and one with Chat Noir's paw. She saw that bracelet before. Alya was interested in buying it, but there weren't many of them - all costum made - and they were all really pricey.   
She turned the bracelet in her hands. Something caught her eye. Something other bracelets like this one didn't have. On the inner side of the bracelet there was a single word engraved in the material.   
Partners. The word was engraved along with a little heart. She couldn't believe he got through all this trouble to get her something that nice. She threw her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you, it's beautiful" his arms found its way around her waist.  
"Hey, partners right?" he said, his smile mirroring hers.   
"Always"

 

\------- Time skip next Thursday -------

"Marinette we're going to be late, hurry up!" Alya grabbed her friends wrist pulling her towards the park. As she did that, Marinette's sleeve came up, revealing an elegant bracelet, a gift from her partner.  
Alya gasped. "Where did you get that?!" she pulled her closer examining the bracelet.  
"Ehh.. It was a gift?" Marinette offered. Alya narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at her best friend.  
"A gift? From whom?"   
Marinette's thoughts were going at the speed of light trying to make up an excuse.   
"A gift from euhh - look! It's Nino and Adrien! They're coming our way" thanking the gods, the bluenette shyly waved at the boys approaching them.  
"'Sup ladies? Hey Mari, nice bracelet" Nino was the first to form a sentence. He then nudged Adrien, who was looking at the bracelet as if having and inner war with his own thoughts.  
"Oh, hello" he flashed them a smile that almost made Marinette faint. Almost.  
"Anywaaayss" Alya said looking at Marinette suspiciously "We should probably get going. The picnic has already started"

After the gift exchange, the students were allowed to do whatever they wanted. Marinette was sitting next to Adrien waiting for Alya and Nino to get back with food. She was sure they left them alone on purpose.   
Marinette was nervous sure, but she didn't let it show. She had to act normal until Nino and Alya get back  
Meanwhile, Adrien was loosing his mind.  
How come haven't I seen that before? It's obvious, they're so much alike.  
He was starting to look at Marinette in a new light. He was starting to notice the little things that connected her to her alter-ego. He was sure she's Ladybug. She had to be.   
Sure, this bracelet wasn't one of a kind, but the one he gave to his Lady was. He just had to make sure.   
"Hey, Mari? Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Can I see your bracelet for a second?" he asked holding out his hand.  
Marinette was startled, yes, but not because he surprised her. It was because she feared he knew something.  
Oh no, I'm such and idiot! Chat and Adrien know eachother, what if he told him something? Then he would figure out I'm Ladybug! I-  
Then it hit her.  
Wait! Unless Adrien is...no it can't be..?  
Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Adrian taking her hand to examine the bracelet. He probably took her silence as a yes.  
Okay there's no way he's turning the bracelet to see the other side..   
He turned the bracelet, his eyes widening for a second, then a small familiar smirk replaced the shock on his face.  
It actually surprised him, how much it didn't surprise him to find the word engraved in metal. Maybe he somehow always knew, he was just to blind to see it.  
Marinette watched Adrien look at the word before lifting his eyes.   
"That's a nice word. Real powerful meaning" he smiled.  
Marinette's face fell at his words. What did she expect? For Adrien to be Chat? For him to run into her arms telling her how much he loves her?  
So she just sighed. "Yeah...Partners"  
She saw something sparkle in Adrien's gorgeous green eyes and a huge smirk appeared on his face. A smirk she knew way to well.  
"Always".......  
Shock filled the secret heroine's body. She couldn't suppress a huge grin making its way on her lips.  
"Wait.. You're Chat?!"  
"With and without a mask M'lady"  
At that moment the teenagers couldn't be happier. Adrien found his love's true identity and it made him love her even more.  
Marinette found out that her best friend and her partner was the same person as the boy she was crushing on since forever.   
All that was on their minds as their arms wrapped around eachother in a passionate hug.  
"I'm so glad I found you" he whispered.  
"I'm so glad it's you" she replied.  
"I'm glad it's you too"  
They didn't know how long they stayed this way, the only thing they remembered was Alya's shocked shriek breaking them apart.  
"What the hell is going on here?!"

 

~A


End file.
